


New Toothpaste

by heyystiles



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Mild Venom Spoilers, RIP Pigeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: A brief look at Eddie's life after the events of the movie, with his new— er, roommate.





	New Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's just a drabble so bear with me. Just thought y'all might enjoy it. (Also it's unbeta'd because I'm lazy lol.)
> 
> Remember, comments are a writer's lifeblood. :')

“God, that’s  _ disgusting— _ ” Eddie stated aloud, the only other sound in the silent bathroom being the watery toothpaste dripping into the sink off of the end of his toothbrush  **_(_ ** after his  _ fourth  _ brushing, no less  **_)_ ** . Seconds away from taking a scouring pad to his tongue in a last ditch effort to rid his mouth of the aftertaste of human flesh, Eddie let out a sigh when tendrils emerged from his torso and the symbiote’s black, gelatinous face was hovering over his shoulder.

 

“— _ listen man _ , I gotta find a different toothpaste or something. This shit doesn’t wor—“

 

**“You said we could eat him, Eddie. He was a** **_very_ ** **bad man,”** Venom inquired, tongue lapping at the air in front of him.

 

“No, you’re right— he was,” Eddie agreed, face wrinkling in disgust at the symbiote’s behavior, “—and  _ put that thing away _ .”

 

**“Why?”** Venom smirked, tongue continuing to undulate in front of Eddie,  **“Does it make you** **_uncomfortable?”_ **

 

“Ha  _ ha—”  _ Eddie pretend to laugh, a cheesy grin plastered to his face as he took one finger and folded Venom’s tongue back into his mouth, suddenly stone-faced, “—no.”

 

Inky brow furrowing in annoyance, Venom quietly dissipated back beneath Eddie’s skin. The pulsating, buzzing warmth was familiar and somehow welcoming  **_(_ ** regardless of how this entire concept was still utterly  _ baffling  _ to Eddie  **_)_ ** and he rinsed off his toothbrush, returning it to the cup on the sink.

 

Venom remaining relatively subdued for the next few minutes aside from a few snide remarks, Eddie finished his morning routine and took a seat at the kitchen table where his laptop remained from the day before.

 

Steno pad full of notes nearby and fingers poised above the keys, ready for the sudden flow of inspiration to hit—

 

**_Eddie_ ** **.**

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

**Bored, Eddie.** **_Hungry._ **

 

“ _ Too bad,  _ I got work to do.”

 

**Just** **_one_ ** **bite?**

 

“ _ Just one—  _ what??” Head jerking upward suddenly against his will, Eddie noticed the pigeon perched outside his window on the fire escape.

 

Eddie’s eyes widened in fear, holding onto the kitchen table for dear life as Venom’s persistence grew tenfold. “No,  _ no, no, no-  _ **_YES—”_ ** Venom exclaimed with a laugh, enveloping Eddie’s form and quickly snatching the unsuspecting bird from outside the open window.

 

_ Dick move, man. Dick move. _

 

Ignoring Eddie’s complaints for one more brief moment, because he  _ could-  _ Venom devoured the bird in one large bite.

 

One the feathered creature was no more, Venom relinquished control and dissolved back beneath his host’s skin.

 

Sprawled out on the floor, Eddie closed his eyes, nausea settling in his stomach.

 

“- _ I hate you—-”  _ he groaned, coughing as a feather suddenly dislodged itself from his throat.

 

**_No you don’t._ **

 

**_“_ ** _ Shut up.” _

  
  



End file.
